


In memoriam

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Archiving posting, Gen, In Universe, Major Character Death (well sort of... I mean no yeah there is but also not really ?), Mention of the main GW cast, Post-Endless Waltz, Science Fiction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: Heero avait fini par se croire immortel.





	In memoriam

**Author's Note:**

> Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, enfin publier toutes mes fics sur AO3 et pas uniquement certaines, et puisque je suis en pleine période de nostalgie GW et pour célébrer cette nouvelle année... (Aussi, je n'arrive pas à croire que cette fic a été écrite il y a 9 ans. Neuf ans !)
> 
> A noter que je n'ai pas relu la fic avant de la publier ici, je la poste telle qu'elle est dans mon fichier word.

Titre : _In memoriam_

Auteur : CuteCiboulette

Genre : POV, SF / fantastique, Heero-centric

Dis/claimer : l’univers et les personnages de GW ne m’appartiennent bien évidemment pas, le reste oui. Je n’en tire donc aucun salaire ni aucune gloire !

Résumé : Heero avait fini par se croire immortel.

Écrit entre le 30/12/10 et le 05/01/11 (version finale le 05/03/11) ; environ 1600 mots.

_In memoriam_

Je ne m’étais jamais cru immortel. Au contraire, ma vie avait toujours comptée au rang des pertes acceptables. Certains jours, je la voyais même comme une perte nécessaire. Si ma vie avait une quelconque valeur, j’en connaissais parfaitement le prix : celui de la mission. Ce n’était pas cher payé. Le nombre d’occasions où j’aurais pu, où j’aurais dû mourir, n’était pas quantifiable. Mais le fait de survivre, contre tous les pronostiques, encore et encore, ne m’avait pourtant jamais fait me sentir immortel.

Ce ne fut qu’à la fin de la seconde guerre, après que je me fus écroulé dans les bras de Relena, à bout de tout. Après que j’eus, une fois de plus, survécu là où Wing était tombé et que je me fus réveillé dans une chambre d’hôpital. Je n’en avais pas conscience alors ; je réalise, aujourd’hui, que l’idée était en moi.

J’avais été en danger de mort toute ma vie et je m’étais révélé le plus fort à chaque fois. Je pense qu’on ne peut pas m’en vouloir d’avoir baissé ma garde.

On oublie vite. On oublie, à dessein.

Ne plus observer les passants comme des ennemis potentiels ou des civils à épargner. Ne plus séjourner dans une planque mais habiter un appartement. Ne plus se cacher dans des écoles mais suivre des cours et, plus tard, exercer un métier qui n’est ni une couverture ni temporaire. Ne plus conduire un véhicule que l’on aurait volé mais emprunter les transports en commun. Ne plus chercher à contrôler le moindre paramètre, se laisser porter. Respirer.

Ne pas y croire, lorsqu’un automobiliste percute de plein fouet le taxi dans lequel on se trouve. Ne pas même avoir le temps d’une dernière pensée. Être tué, sur le coup.

.

.

.

.

Je suis encore sous le choc. Je suis mort avant de l’avoir réalisé. Mon cerveau n’a analysé qu’après les dernières images captées par mes yeux. Je sais comment je suis mort mais j’ignore comment j’ai pu mourir.

De tous les décès possibles… une collision ? Un événement aussi banal ? À moi ? qui ai marché sur les traces d’un tueur depuis mon premier souvenir ? ; qui ai piloté les armures mobiles les plus mortelles jamais créées ? ; qui ai vaincu le Système Zero ? ; qui me suis interposé sans y penser entre la Terre et une fin certaine ? ; qui ai affronté les pilotes les plus redoutables de ce siècle ? ; qui me suis relevé de deux cadavres de Gundam ?

À moi ? un accident comme il en arrive tous les jours… aux autres ! Je n’arrive pas à me défaire de ce sentiment d’incrédulité totale. Ça ne cesse de tourner dans ma tête, en boucle, ça occupe tout l’espace. J’aimerais presque partager cette anecdote avec Duo ; lui saurait apprécier toute l’ironie de mon trépas.

Il la saisit déjà, bien sûr, même si je ne le vois en rire. Peut-être Wufei la raconte-t-il moins bien que moi ?

Je devrais me sentir flatté du monde qui s’est réuni mais, rien à faire, une part de moi ne comprend pas le pourquoi de ces habits de deuil. Sur la pierre tombale est inscrit : Heero Yuy, avec la date de naissance qui m’avait été attribuée. J’avais conservé cette identité après la guerre, plus par commodité qu’autre chose. Outre 01, c’était celle que j’avais portée le plus longtemps ; je m’étais habitué à les entendre m’appeler ainsi.

On ne réalise pas avant de mourir le nombre de personnes pour qui l’on compte assez pour mériter le déplacement. La valeur d’un homme, peut-être, se mesure moins par ses accomplissements que par l’épitaphe que ses amis lui choisissent.

Je suis surpris de les voir aussi nombreux. Ceux connus pendant la guerre, ceux rencontrés après, quelques voisins… oui, j’étais parvenu à me construire quelque chose. Dommage que je n’ai su l’apprécier davantage.

Naturellement, mon regard se porte sur ceux qui, à bien des égards, ont le plus compté. Je ne saurais décrire avec justesse ce sentiment d’intrusion qui m’envahit. Je me sens comme un voyeur à espionner leur chagrin. J’ai moi-même des difficultés à contenir l’émotion qui s’empare de moi alors que je vois Trowa être assez homme pour se laisser aller aux larmes. Alors que j’observe Quatre conserver les yeux secs, la bouche pincée. Wufei a ressorti ses habits blancs, Duo n’a jamais cessé d’être en noir. Relena a le visage à moitié enfoui dans l’épaule de Duo, qui la soutient d’un bras autour de la taille. Et je me demande où je peux bien être, alors qu’ils sont tous là réunis. Où je peux bien être, pour ne pas me trouver parmi eux ?

Un à un, les gens se dispersent. Je n’ai rien vu de la cérémonie. Ma pierre de marbre est toujours là. À l’image des veinures qui l’habillent, je suis comme fragmenté.

Relena raccompagne Wufei jusqu’à une voiture, je devine sur ses lèvres tendres quelques mots de réconfort. Quatre offre une étreinte et une parole à Trowa puis il s’approche de Duo comme notre ami rejoint les deux premiers. Tous deux m’ignorent comme si je n’étais pas là. C’est une conversation que je ne devrais pas avoir le droit d’épier. Les yeux de Duo rivés devant lui me font rester.

« Tu viens, Duo ?

— Dans un instant. »

Quatre hoche la tête.

« Nous nous réunissons chez Heero la semaine prochaine, pour… ordonner ses affaires. Tu viendras ?

— Peut-être.

— Viens. Je crois que nous avons tous besoin de nous réunir une fois encore auprès de lui. »

Duo lui sourit.

« Je ne vois pas les choses comme vous autres.

— Viens. »

Duo acquiesce mais il ajoute : « Je ne te promets rien. »

Une dernière étreinte, et nous nous retrouvons en tête à tête. Je me sens un peu mieux à présent, comme si observer ma pierre à ses côtés avait quelque chose de naturel. C’est une position que nous connaissons bien, même si d’ordinaire, c’est lui qui vient me trouver.

Nous sommes hors de portée des vivants indiscrets quand il reprend la parole dans un soupir.

« Heero… »

Je suis désolé.

Il secoue la tête.

« Je n’arrive pas à croire que ça te soit arrivé. »

Et moi donc.

« Jamais je n’aurais imaginé que ta mort se passerait comme ça… T’as toujours tellement donné l’impression de tout maîtriser. Des résultats, pas de regrets. Tu dégageais une telle sensation d’ _accomplissement_. »

Tu te trompes, j’ai des regrets. Je n’ai pas toujours eu que des victoires.

Sa bouche se pince. D’une main, il dégage sa frange de devant ses yeux.

« Bien sûr, tu n’étais pas parfait, mais… Après ta première résurrection miraculeuse, j’avais vraiment cru que tu serais le dernier d’entre nous à mourir. Qu’une telle chose t’arrive à _toi_ … Sérieux, j’ai du mal à le concevoir. »

C’est drôle, j’ai toujours pensé que le dernier à partir serait Trowa. Quatre et Wufei sont trop exposés, chacun à leur manière, et Duo… En vérité, je n’avais jamais pensé à la mort de Duo. Ils sont tous les deux à la fois trop liés et trop opposés pour pouvoir être réunis. Je ne conçois pas, moi, un monde où Duo ne serait plus mais je ne l’imagine pas non plus vieillir. Pour moi, il a toujours été revêtu d’une éternelle jeunesse.

Un rire lui échappe. Je me demande quelle pensée a pu le traverser.

Ses yeux bleus se tournent vers moi.

« Je dois le prendre comme un compliment ? »

… Quoi ?

À nouveau, il secoue la tête, à nouveau, il soupire.

« Heero… Qu’est-ce qu’on va bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Tu as une idée de la raison qui t’a retenu ici ? Quelque chose auquel on peut remédier ? »

Tu… me vois ? Tu m’entends ?

« La mort et moi sommes liés, oui, clairement pas comme tu l’entendais… Écoute, les autres m’attendent dans la voiture et je préférerais qu’ils ne me voient pas trop parler tout seul. C’est toujours délicat à expliquer quand on commence à me le faire remarquer et je n’aimerais pas passer pour plus fou que je ne le suis. J’imagine que tu ne saisis pas bien ce qui se passe ? Je devrais pouvoir répondre à certaines de tes questions, t’expliquer quelques règles, mais souviens-toi que je suis autodidacte en la matière, ok ? J’ai pour ainsi dire appris sur le tas. »

Je crois le fixer en clignant lentement des yeux.

« Est-ce que tu te sens attaché à ta tombe ou bien tu penses pouvoir me suivre ? Je te cache pas que ça faciliterait grandement les choses si je pouvais te ramener chez moi. Si tu ne crains pas d’y être à l’étroit, je veux dire ? Sœur Elaine et Père Maxwell sont plutôt cool mais Solo peut être pénible quand on empiète sur son territoire. »

Il tourne les talons et, les mains dans les poches, menton dans la barbe, il poursuit à lèvres basses.

« Il est pas foncièrement mauvais, juste un peu difficile à amadouer. Te laisse pas impressionner et ça devrait aller, mais essaie de pas trop me l’amocher, ok ? Il a pas une mort facile… »

Un dernier regard sur ma pierre, sur moi, par-dessus son épaule. Je ne comprends pas, comme si mots et gestes avaient perdu de leurs sens. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas vraiment là, j’ai vu le cercueil, il ne peut pas me voir, moi. Pourtant, il me regarde, m’observe et attend, voit à travers moi comme il l’a toujours fait.

Je n’arrive pas à me défaire de ce sentiment d’incrédulité totale… ça ne cesse de tourner dans ma tête… en boucle… ça occupe tout l’espace…

« Bon alors ? Tu viens ? »

**Author's Note:**

> NdA d'origine : Merci d’avoir lu. S’il vous plaît, ne demandez pas de suite, je n’ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui pourrait se passer ! Et puis, je veux dire, Heero est mort ! Ce n’est pas comme si je pouvais le ressusciter ! 
> 
> NdA plus honnête de 2020 : en vérité, je n'aurais pas été contre creuser l'univers d'avantage mais je me connais, j'aurais trop vite dérivé vers le 2x1 et... ben le ton comme toute léger de cette fic aurait vite tourné au désespoir parce que je ne peux pas ressusciter les morts, donc (et la nécrophilie c'est pas mon truc). Du coup ça m'a pas mal coupée dans mon inspiration. (Mais la façon dont Heero meurt continuer de me faire hurler de rire après toutes ces années...)


End file.
